Rockstar Animatronics
Rockstar Animatronics= The Rockstars Animatronics 'are a group of animatronics that make cameos in the DSaF 3 tapes. The Animatronics are new and improved counter parts of the old ones that are located in the Wyoming location. It's unknown what happened to Rockstar Bonnie and Rockstar Chica but Rockstar Freddy was most likely left in the trash. Notable Members '''Rockstar Freddy ' Rockstar Freddy is another redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbender, and as well the mascot of the newer pizzeria. Rockstar Freddy has his own restaurant in Wyoming, USA. Rockstar Freddy is also possed. After the pizzeria was closed, Rockstar Freddy was thrown into the trash. '''Appearance Overall, Rockstar Freddy’s appearance seems to be a combination of previous Freddy counterparts, along with a few new elements. His upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, with his lower jaw being separated but connected with metal rods to the upper part, similar to Fredbear. He has rosy-red cheeks like the Toy Animatronics, his top hat and bow tie are shiny purple, like Fredbear, and has a tan muzzle. He holds his metal purple microphone in his right hand. Rockstar Bonnie Rockstar Bonnie is another redesigned version of the original Bonnie for the newer pizzeria. Rockstar Bonnie is housed in the Wyoming location. Nothing is known about Rockstar Bonnie or his fate after the pizzeria was closed other then that he lost his face at some occasions. Appearance Rockstar Bonnie resembles a combination between both Toy Bonnie and Bonnie, with bluish colors and lighter shades on the muzzle, toes, belly, and ear insides. He has magenta colors for the cheeks, eyelids, and knees. He has green eyes, a much brighter red bowtie. Like other "rockstar" animatronics, his head and jaw appears to be separated, with buck teeth under the muzzle and more teeth from his bottom jaw. Rockstar Chica Rockstar Chica is another redesigned version of the original Chica for the newer pizzeria and a member of "Rockstars Assemble. Rockstar Chica is housed in the Wyoming location. Nothing is known about Rockstar Chica and her fate after the pizzeria closed except that she is possed. Appearance Rockstar Chica is an animatronic chicken resembling the designs of Toy Chica. She is colored yellow like her other counterparts, with pinkish-magenta eyes and blue cheeks and kneecaps. Rockstar Chica also appears to have lipstick on her orange-colored beak and her bib's text shows "DEV OUR", referencing Chica's personality from the first game. She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with large eyes. Rockstar Foxy Rockstar Foxy is represented in Nightmare Foxy's model. Rockstar Foxy is located in the Wyoming location. It is currently unknown anything about Rockstar Foxy or his fate after the pizzeria closed. Appearance Rockstar Foxy is a tall, crimson, withered version of the original Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach, jaw, and some parts of his head. He has one major tear in his lower torso.. His left hand is designed much like Springtrap's, although that it is much different than his original counterpart, as Nightmare Foxy's hand is covered by the animatronic suit. The right hand is replaced with a metal hook, like his original counterpart. He has razor-sharp teeth. Trivia * According to Purple Guy the player can fitch a animatronic off the trash, it is possible that Rockstar Freddy can be found. * Godred's model is a recolored version of Rockstar Freddy's model from FFPS. * Rockstar Bonnie's face being put on the pizza is a reference to Dayshift at Freddy's. * Nightmare Foxy and Rockstar Foxy share the same look. |-| Gallery= Gallery IMG rockstar2.JPG|Rockstar Freddy. IMG rockstar bonnie2.JPG|Rockstar Bonnie missing his face. GreenPhone.png|Rockstar Freddy and Rockstar Chica with Green Phone Guy. Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:Animatronics Category:Groups Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics